The One Who Lies Next To Me
by redcoloredrose
Summary: Lucas Scott was the one person that took that away. That feeling of worthlessness. Then he'd made it reappear and she hated him for it - that's the reason she ignores his calls.


title: the one who lies next to me.  
story: a one-shot.  
author: lauren. aka redcoloredrose.  
words: 2,187

pages: 8  
disclaimer: i own nada.  
authors notes: here lies fluff and here lies angst.

**... ... ...**

Summary: Brooke Davis has always been a constant in his life. One argument. Words spewed in anger and betrayal changes that.

**... ... ...**

She arrives in New York a little after midnight. Her apartment is empty and cold. Nothing like home. The home she's left because of a fight. A stupid fight.

But she can't get those last hateful words out of her head.

She didn't really mean any of the awful things she said. But in that moment she wanted to say something so powerful, so hateful that would hurt him as much as he had hurt her.

**... ... ...**

They were lying naked in his bed, exhausted from their activities.

She giggled as he grabs her hips and buries his face in the hollow of her neck and takes deep breaths.

"Lucas, get off!" She says after a few minutes. He's burying his weight on her.

"Shit, sorry baby." He says laughing gruffly. Laying down next to her.

A moment of contempt silence passes so she closes her eyes.

She opens them when she fills his deep blue orbs burning a hole in her face.

"What?" She asks.

He simply smiles and shakes his head.

"What are you staring at?" She asks.

He smiles and simply tucks a piece of hair behind her hair. "You're beautiful."

She smiles, shakes her head, turns and gives him her back.

The last thing she hears before falling asleep is a hearty chuckle.

**... ... ...**

She wakes up in an empty bed with a smile on her face.

She holds the sheet to cover her naked frame and gets up to find something to put on.

She sees his crisp white shirt and smiles and slips it on.

After going to the bathroom, she makes her way to the kitchen. She smiles when she sees him sitting at the kitchen table with an empty cup of coffee, typing on his laptop.

She makes her way around the kitchen and grabs the coffee and pours herself a cup. She takes a sip and turns around, surprised to see his eyes on her, watching her in fascination

She smiles when he motions for her to come over. She saunters over slowly and sits on his lap.

He kisses her slowly and takes the mug out of her hand and takes a sip.

"Good morning." She says smiling.

He shakes his head, "Great morning," he says kissing her shoulder.

"What are you writing?" She asks, trying to peek.

He laughs, and quickly closes his laptop.

She pouts and playfully pokes out bottom lip.

He simply kisses it, "Maybe I'll show you someday," she smiles, "when I'm finished of course."

"As long as I'm first," She says seriously.

He smiles, "I got you."

And he means it. He has her in every way. He has her back, and she's _his_.

**... ... ...**

"I'm leaving." She says on their last night.

"I know." He says.

Because it's true. He does know. Absence makes the heart grown fonder pertains perfectly to their relationship. They get so caught up in each other after not seeing each other for long periods of time, and they forget, their time together isn't long.

"Do you want me to go?" She says, staring up at the ceiling.

"Never." He answers wholeheartedly.

"But I have my business, my mom, my life. I have to go..." She says.

"You're boyfriend," he says bitterly.

She rolls her eyes, "how many times do I have to tell you Kyle is not my boyfriend? It's for publicity." There's anger in her voice and she doesn't try to hide it. They've had this conversation too many times. His insecurities make her feel as if he doesn't trust her.

And its completely true. Kyle is an up-and-coming actor and they both benefit from their arrangement. She leaves out the fact he makes it his business to hit on her when they're alone. Small, unimportant details.

He scoffs, "Right," he rolls his eyes.

She rolls her eyes, "Lucas...he doesn't matter ok?"

"Then why won't you just come clean? Say you're dating me?"

She laughs, which pisses him off even more.

"You know I can't do that."

"Why the hell not? You ashamed of me or something?" He asks angrily.

"Of course not! It's just Victoria says.."

"-Victoria? You're taking advice from the woman, and notice I didn't say mom, 'cause she didn't want anything to do with you until you started clothes over bros, Are you serious? That's stupid. She doesn't really care about you, daughter or not." He says, cutting her off.

He instantly regrets it when he sees the hurt look on her face, and the tears pooling in her eyes.

"Brooke-" He starts.

"No. That was hurtful, and mean..." She trails off...

"You don't even know what the fuck you're talking about." She spits at  
him.

"Right, right, 'cause she was there when you sprained your ankle? And she came to all your cheer tournaments? And when you showcased at Rogue Vogue? And when you graduated?" He says sarcastically.

"Oh, right! That was my mom. How could I forget?" He says.

She shakes her head and sits up. She gets up and picks her clothes off the floor and grabs them, and leaves the room.

She comes back a minute later with his t-shirt and a pair of jeans on, the rest of her clothes in her hand.

"And you would know all about an absent parent, wouldn't you?" She says menacingly.

He narrows his eyes.

"Why should I take your advice of all people? You're own dad didn't want you. And since were talking about Karen, where is she by the way?  
London? Australia? She traveled all those miles to get away from you!" She says with so much anger in her voice.

He winces.

"At least I had a parent! What do you have? A father that thinks you're worthless and a mother that didn't want to be a part of your life until you proved you weren't worthless, that she could actually benefit from you!"

"Fuck you!" She says softly, with tears pooling in her eyes, threatening to fall.

"Fuck!" He says grabbing his hair.

"I'm leaving." Brooke says.

He says nothing, so she does.

**... ... ...**

She doesn't call after the fight. Doesn't text. Leave messages. Emails.

He does. All of the above. Daily.

He meant what he said. But he never meant to hurt her feelings. He forgets how sensitive she is.

That's what he loves about her. He doesn't understand how someone as mighty as a lion can be as gentle as a lamb.

But that's Brooke Davis. Miss independent to the fullest.

_Fuck_, why isn't she calling him back?

Eventually he just stops trying all together.

**... ... ...**

His texts say 'I'm sorry.'

She knows this. That he's sorry that is. Lucas Scott doesn't have a malicious bone in his body. And she's sorry too.

But she doesn't call him. His words cut so deep. To say she's worthless? Or that's what her parents think of her? That cuts deep. Because inside, that's how she's always felt.

Worthless.

Her own parents didn't even want her? What doesn't that say about her?

Lucas Scott was the one person that took that away. That feeling of worthlessness.

Then he'd made it reappear and she hated him for it.

That's why she ignores his calls.

**... ... ...**

He gets sick of this shit after about two months. He can't write a single thing. The loneliness overwhelms him and he's tired of ignoring the nagging in the back of his head telling him her smell is fading in his bed, the pillows, and he's tired of missing her, and...

And he misses the shit out of her.

Her smile, her laugh, her presence, the way she makes him feel, every single fucking thing about her.

So he gets a cheap plane ticket to New York.

He's going to get his girl back.

Fuck it.

**... ... ...**

She's sitting in her little boutique. Thinking.

She doesn't even hear anyone come in.

"What-what are you doing here?"

Standing in her store is current bane of her existence. Lucas Scott.

"What else was I supposed to do? You haven't answered any of my calls, texts, emails! What other choice did I have?" He asks.

"Not just..come here and bombard me like this. I'm busy." She says.

He rolls his eyes, "Come on Brooke...you were sitting there staring off into space when I came in here. Let me take you to lunch, or..something."

"Something." She says.

"Something," he says nodding.

"We'll go to my place." She says.

**... ... ...**

"Nice pile of bricks you got here Brooke" He says, standing in the middle of her apartment awkwardly.

"Um...thanks, I guess"

"I um...brought you something." Lucas says nervously.

He wordlessly hands the stack of papers to her and she looks at it questioningly.

'**The girl behind the red door**' by Lucas Scott.

"What's this?"

"My book..well, manuscript actually but it's all there. This is what I've been working on. I didn't want to show you until I was finished. But, you're first. Just like I promised."

She smiles sadly.

"I have to tell you something," She says.

"Let me go first ok?" He says.

She nods.

"You know I'm sorry...I was hurt and I don't even know what exactly caused that stupid ass fight. But I'm sorry I hurt you baby, so fucking sorry. You don't even know.."

"I'm pregnant."

**... ... ...**

"Wait..what? You're...pregnant?..How..?" He asks dumbly.

She nods, "I wanted to tell you at the three month mark but here you are...no time like the present right?"

And suddenly the room is a lot warmer than he remembers and his tie is tighter than he remembers.

"Look Lucas..just calm down ok? Breathe." She breathes deeply instructing him to do the same.

He follows her instructions and the anxiety and panic slowly and eventually leaves him.

A beat.

"Were really going to be parents?" He asks suddenly in amazement.

She nods.

"Wow..."

"Brooke, I really am sorry. I love -"

She cuts him off with a kiss. He's taken off guard for a moment, but then he's kissing her back, slowly and gently.

She realizes it wasn't Tree Hill, or even his house that made her feel at home.

It was him all along.

**... ... ...**

**The E**nergy. **N**ever. **D**ies.

**... ... ...**

(Epilogue)

Ava Marie Scott is welcomed into the world by her parents Lucas and Brooke Scott, weighing 10 lbs. and 8 oz. She enters the world after 36 hours of labor with a loud piercing cry.

In the waiting room Karen laughs and knows immediately it's Brooke's daughter. Entering the world when she's ready and already has everyone's attention.

(Real end).


End file.
